The cooling and heating device commonly used up to now utilizes heat radiation and/or heat absorption that occurs at the time when the state of refrigerant material changes. Most of the refrigerators, freezers, air conditioning device, and so on which are operated by usual cooling and heating device are using CFC material (Chloro-Fluoro-Carbon 11, 12, 113, 114, 115, etc.) or ammoniac material. These material radiates heat (temperature goes up) or absorbs heat (temperature goes down) when its state changes from a gas state to a liquid state or from a liquid state to a gas state, respectively.
Above mentioned CFC technology has long history, and it has been well polished, but increasing of pressure, decreasing of pressure, radiating of heat, and absorbing of heat have to be made in closed loop circuit. Then, the device is compelled to become complicated, and as a result, its cost has to become higher. Furthermore, when a refrigerating device, a freezing device, and an air conditioning device are abandoned after use, there occurs a big problem for the earth environment that CFC gas diffuses and rises in the atmosphere, and breaks ozone later.
Then, the using of such material as CFC is in the tendency of prohibition in the world. In stead of CFC, several alternative materials have been developed and some of them have become in utility phase today, but they are not perfect environmentally non-polluting yet, they will also be prohibited in near future.
On the other hand, though ammoniac material has less environmental polluting problem by comparison to CFC, but it has stimulative smell and poison, then, mass use of ammoniac material is not desirable.
From these reasons mentioned above, the realization of a perfect non-polluting cooling and heating device is strongly desired today.